El Resplandor
R +18 +13 +14 C +14 +14 M | duración = Versión EEUU: 144 minutos Versión internacional: 115 minutos Versión japonesa: 146 minutos Versión española: 114 minutos Versión original: 146 minutos | imdb = 81505 | filmaffinity = 598422 | productora = Peregrine Productions Producers Circle | distribución = Warner Bros. | presupuesto = $ 12.000.000 | recaudación = $ 94.984.856 | criterio_sucesión = Películas de Stanley Kubrick | precedida_por = Barry Lyndon | sucedida_por = Full Metal Jacket }} El resplandor es el título de un largometraje de terror psicológico dirigido por el realizador Stanley Kubrick y estrenado en 1980. Basado en la novela homónima del escritor Stephen King, la película cuenta cómo su protagonista empieza a sufrir inquietantes trastornos de personalidad a poco de llegar junto con su mujer y su hijo a un solitario hotel. Poco a poco, debido al aislamiento, al insomnio, a sus propios fantasmas interiores y a la influencia maléfica del lugar, se verá inmerso en una espiral de violencia contra su mujer y su hijo, que a su vez parecen víctimas de espantosos fenómenos sobrenaturales. Si bien su estreno fue acogido con frialdad por la crítica, El resplandor ha ido ganando adeptos con el tiempo. Como en otras películas del cineasta estadounidense, tras la línea dramática principal se esconden innumerables representaciones simbólicas, indicios subliminales, crítica sociohistórica e indagaciones de índole psicológica en torno a la naturaleza humana y el mal. Argumento Jack Torrance (Jack Nicholson) llega al Hotel Overlöok para una entrevista de trabajo como guardia de invierno, con el ánimo de utilizar la soledad del hotel para escribir un libro. El hotel en sí mismo está construido sobre un antiguo cementerio indio y queda completamente aislado por la nieve durante los largos inviernos. El mánager del hotel Stuart Ullman (Barry Nelson) advierte a Jack que el antiguo guarda sufrió de claustrofobia y mató a toda su familia antes de suicidarse. El hijo de Jack, Danny (Danny Lloyd), tiene percepción extrasensorial y tiene premoniciones horripilantes sobre el hotel. La mujer de Jack, Wendy (Shelley Duvall), habla con un doctor y le comenta que Danny tiene un amigo imaginario, al que llama Tony y que Jack había dejado la bebida después de haber herido a Danny en el brazo una noche que llegó encolerizado del trabajo y Danny había tirado todos su papeles al suelo. La familia llega al hotel el día del cierre al público y los encargados les muestran brevemente el complejo. El cocinero afro-americano Dick Hallorann (Scatman Crothers) sorprende a Danny mediante telepatía ofreciéndole helado. Dick le explica a Danny que él y su abuela compartían esta habilidad telepática, que él llama "el resplandor". Danny pregunta si hay algo de lo que deba temer en el hotel, especialmente sobre la habitación 237. Hallorann le dice a Danny que el hotel en sí tiene resplandor y que guarda muchas historias, de las cuales no todas son buenas. Finalmente le pide a Danny que no entre en la habitación 237. Pasa un mes; mientras el proyecto de Jack no va a ninguna parte, Danny y Wendy exploran el laberinto de arbustos que hay en el patio del hotel. Wendy comienza a preocuparse sobre las líneas telefónicas puesto que muchas de ellas dejan de funcionar debido a la fuerte nevada. Por su parte, Danny continúa con más visiones terroríficas sobre las niñas asesinadas por el anterior guarda. Jack, cada vez más frustrado, comienza a actuar de forma extraña y cada vez más violenta. La curiosidad de Danny sobre la habitación 237 aumenta cuando ve la puerta de la habitación abierta. Después, aparece con heridas en el cuello y visiblemente traumatizado, lo que hace que Wendy acuse a Jack de haber maltratado a Danny. Jack deambula hasta llegar al salón del hotel donde se encuentra a un camarero fantasma llamado Lloyd (Joe Turkel). Lloyd le sirve bourbon mientras Jack se queja sobre su matrimonio. Wendy más tarde le dice a Jack que Danny le ha dicho que una mujer loca en una de las habitaciones ha sido la responsable de las heridas. Jack se adentra en la habitación 237, donde se encuentra el fantasma de una mujer muerta, pero le dice a Wendy que no había visto nada. Wendy y Jack discuten sobre si deberían sacar a Danny fuera del hotel, y Jack enfadado vuelve al salón, ahora lleno de fantasmas que disfrutan de una fiesta de disfraces. Aquí es cuando conoce al fantasma del antiguo guarda, Grady (Philip Stone), que dice a Jack que debe corregir a su mujer y a su hijo. Mientras tanto, en Florida, Hallorann tiene una premonición de que algo va mal en el hotel y toma un vuelo hacia Colorado para investigar. Danny comienza a decir "redrum" hasta que entra en trance, y vuelve a hablar con su amigo imaginario "Tony." Mientras busca a Jack, Wendy descubre los trabajos de Jack para su libro; cuando lo lee descubre que ha estado escribiendo a máquina sin parar hojas y hojas con la misma frase: "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" ("Todo trabajo y nada de ocio hace de Jack un tipo aburrido") con distintos formatos y estilos. En ese momento se enfrenta a Jack, que la amenaza hasta que ella le golpea con un bate y él cae por una escalera quedando inconsciente. Ella consigue llevar el cuerpo hasta la cocina y encerrarle en la despensa, pero esto no hace que consiga resolver su gran problema; ella y su hijo están atrapados porque Jack había saboteado la radio del hotel y el vehículo para moverse sobre la nieve. Después, Jack habla a través de la puerta de la despensa con Grady, que desbloquea la puerta, liberándole. Danny escribe "REDЯUM" con lápiz de labios en la puerta del baño, mientras lo repite en voz alta. Cuando Wendy se despierta mira a través del espejo donde observa las letras "MURDEЯ" (ASESINATO). Jack comienza a golpear la puerta de la habitación con un hacha. Wendy asustada consigue encerrarse en el baño y sacar a Danny a través de la ventana del baño, pero no consigue salir a través de ella. Jack comienza a golpear la puerta del baño mientras Wendy grita de pánico; Jack se asoma entre el agujero que ha hecho, gritando "¡Aquí está Jack!";En la versión inglesa, Nicholson grita de forma improvisada: «Aquí esta Johnny», en referencia explícita a la fórmula que usaba diariamente Ed McMahon en The Tonight Show. En las primeras versiones en celuloide que llegaron a España, la frase era: «¡Ya está aquí papá...!». es entonces cuando, al intentar Jack abrir la puerta, Wendy le clava el cuchillo en la mano. En ese momento Jack escucha el sonido del vehículo de nieve, que Hallorann había pedido prestado para llegar hasta la casa, y abandona la habitación. Jack mata a Hallorann en la entrada con el hacha y comienza una persecución tras Danny que les lleva hasta el laberinto de arbustos. Wendy corre al ver que Jack ya no está en la puerta y se encuentra con varios fantasmas y con una gran cascada de sangre. Mientras tanto, Danny camina hacia atrás sobre sus huellas y deja un rastro que no lleva a ningún sitio, mientras tapa las huellas que deja hasta una esquina donde se esconde. Jack, que había estado siguiendo las huellas, vuelve hacia atrás y en ese momento Danny aprovecha para salir del laberinto y junto con su madre toman el vehículo de nieve de Hallorann, mientras Jack muere congelado en el laberinto de arbustos. Al final de la película vemos una fotografía colgada dentro del hotel, con fecha del 4 de julio de 1921, en la que Jack Torrance sonríe rodeado de una gran multitud que parece disfrutar de una fiesta. Reparto * Jack Nicholson como Jack Torrance * Shelley Duvall como Wendy Torrance * Danny Lloyd como Danny Torrance * Scatman Crothers como Dick Hallorann * Barry Nelson como Stuart Ullman * Philip Stone como Delbert Grady * Joe Turkel como Lloyd el camarero * Anne Jackson como Doctor * Tony Burton como Larry Durkin * Barry Dennen como Bill Watson * Lisa y Louise Burns como las hijas de Grady Casting Papeles principales Jack Torrance Kubrick barajó varios nombres para el papel principal, entre ellos los de Robert de Niro y Robin Williams. Al primero lo descartó tras verle en Taxi driver porque le parecía demasiado histriónico para el papel; al segundo, después de verle en Mork & Mindy, por ser demasiado poco expresivo. También pensó darle el papel a Harrison Ford.IMDb. The Shining. «Sabías que...»? Stephen King, por su parte, renegaba de Nicholson porque pensaba que, como este había rodado Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco, el espectador tendería a considerarlo un individuo inestable desde el principio; por ello, King prefería para el papel a Michael Moriarty, a Jon Voight o a Martin Sheen,[http://es.scribd.com/doc/26865046/GUION-EL-RESPLANDOR-de-Stanley-Kubrick El resplandor, de Stanley Kubrick: «El reparto»] que representarían más fielmente el perfil de individuo corriente que se ve abocado gradualmente hacia la locura. En cualquier caso, desde el principio al escritor se le dijo que el actor para el papel principal «no era negociable».Stephen King a Jessie Hosting, Stephen King at the Movies, Starlog Press, Nueva York 1986), citado en apocatastasis.com http://www.apocatastasis.com/kubrick-el-resplandor.php#axzz1qpegVTyp Wendy Torrance Aunque en un principio Jack Nicholson sugirió que Jessica Lange encajaría mejor en la personalidad de la Wendy de Stephen King, Shelley Duvall supo muy pronto que ella era la elegida para el papel. A diferencia del personaje de la novela, la Wendy del film tendría una personalidad vulnerable, débil de carácter y sumisa hacia su marido. De este modo, y según la interpretación sociológica del film, Kubrick quería resaltar con más crudeza el machismo como una de las manifestaciones de las relaciones de poder amo-criado. Para labrar ese carácter y darle más credibilidad, a lo largo del rodaje el director la presionó hasta el límite, llegando incluso a humillarla y vilipendiarla ante todos sus compañeros. Se dice que la escena en que armada con el bate de béisbol retrocede por la escalera ante el ataque de su marido (una de las secuencias que más tomas ha exigido nunca por parte de un director de cine), no estaba representando a una mujer aterrada; Shelley estaba, literalmente, aterrada.Según el Libro Guiness de los Récords, la toma se repitió 127 veces. Danny Torrance El primer candidato del director para representar el papel de hijo de los Torrance fue Cary Guffey (Encuentros en la tercera fase), pero los padres del joven actor lo impidieron aduciendo que era una película demasiado truculenta para un niño. En la búsqueda de candidatos fueron entrevistados unos cinco mil niños a lo largo de seis meses. Las pruebas, coordinadas por el asistente de Kubrick Leon Vitali (el actor que había representado el papel de lord Bullingdon en Barry Lyndon), tuvieron lugar en Chicago, Denver y Cincinnati, ya que Kubrick quería que el acentoEn el sentido de «conjunto de particularidades fonéticas, rítmicas y melódicas que caracterizan el habla de un país, región, ciudad, etc.» DRAE, entrada ‘acento’ del candidato estuviera «a medio camino» entre el de Jack Nicholson y el de Shelley Duvall.The Kubrick FAQ Durante el rodaje, el pequeño actor fue protegido de manera especial por Kubrick; de hecho, el niño creyó en todo momento que estaba rodando un drama, no una película de terror. Tras su papel en el film de 1982 Will: the autobiography of G.Gordon Liddy, Danny Lloyd abandonó su carrera como actor. Papeles secundarios * En la decisión de elegir para el papel de Dick Halloran a Scatman Crothers fue determinante la recomendación de Nicholson, que había compartido con él reparto en Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Para Lia Beldam (joven de la bañera) y Billie Gibson (anciana de la bañera), ésta fue la única película en que intervinieron. * Tampoco las hermanas gemelas Lisa Burns y Louise Burns volvieron a intervenir en ninguna película. A juzgar por la forma de posar ante la cámara y por su atuendo, algunos biógrafos y críticos han sugerido que el director se habría inspirado en una fotografíahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Identical_Twins,_Roselle,_New_Jersey,_1967 tomada por una antigua compañera del New York Bronx: Diane Arbus. [http://theshining.20m.com/ The Shining: a rough guide by Stuart Gray] y Sin embargo, la viuda manifestó al respecto que la estética elegida por Kubrick no guardaba relación directa con esa fotografía.Webster, p. 115 (Lisa y Louise son gemelas idénticas; sin embargo, tanto en el libro como en el guion, son simplemente hermanas; en la entrevista inicial de la película, Mr. Ullmann comenta que sus edades son de «entre ocho y diez años»). * Barry Dennen tiene un papel muy limitado (y en la versión corta, sin diálogos) como ayudante del señor Ullman. * Anne Jackson (la pediatra que atiende a Danny) y Tony Burton tampoco aparecen en la versión internacional, si bien figuran en los créditos iniciales. * El invitado que, con una enorme brecha en la cabeza, brinda diciendo «Una bonita fiesta, ¿verdad?» es Norman Gay, editor en la película de El exorcista. Versiones comerciales * Preestreno: 146 minutos aprox. (celuloide) * Versión para Estados Unidos: 143 minutes, 45 Seconds (vídeo, NTSC) * Versión internacional: 114 Minutes, 43 Seconds (vídeo, PAL) Existen dos versiones comerciales oficiales de El resplandor: la que se estrenó en Estados Unidos (versión USA) y una segunda, más corta, que se distribuyó unos meses después al resto del mundo (versión internacional). La película se proyectó por primera vez al público el 23 de mayo de 1980: fue un estreno restringido, muy al uso en aquella época, ya que solo se exhibió en medio centenar de salas de Nueva York y de Los Ángeles. Apenas unos días después, el director y la Warner pidieron a los exhibidores que cortaran una escena del final (la escena del hospital) y devolvieran a la distribuidora el celuloide sobrante. Tras ser eliminada físicamente también de cada una de las copias almacenadas y de los negativos, el 13 de junio se produjo el lanzamiento para el resto de Estados Unidos. Unos meses más tarde, con vistas a la explotación internacional, Kubrick volvió a recortar el metraje, esta vez en unos 30 minutos. Aunque la productora justificaba los cortes por una acogida inicial por debajo de lo esperado, es posible que el motivo real fuera el deseo del director de reorientar la narración hacia una vertiente más abstracta. Para ello decidió minimizar la influencia en la trama de cuatro factores que tanto en el libro como en la versión larga jugaban un papel más determinante: # el hotel como entidad maléfica en sí misma # el mundo exterior # el alcoholismo del protagonista # el amigo imaginario del niño Esta versión se estrenó el 26 de septiembre de ese año en algunos países escandinavos; y, en los meses siguientes, en el resto de Europa y en Japón. Según algunos analistas, los problemas de ritmo que también argumentó el director para justificar el nuevo montaje «resultan simple y llanamente incomprensibles», ya que las escenas suprimidas «enriquecían mucho más un film de múltiples lecturas, que hacía hincapié sobre el personaje de Danny y desvelaba matices ocultos en torno a la relación de este con su padre». El «corte del director» Según The Shining FAQ, las dos tienen el estatus de «corte del director» «puesto que fue él mismo quien decidió los cortes de cada una.» Del mismo modo, para Movie-Censorship.com, «las dos contaban con la bendición del realizador»; de hecho, en el curso de un proceso de remasterización para una nueva reedición en DVD, la Warner volvió a lanzar la versión larga en Estados Unidos y la corta en el resto del mundo En cambio, en la Internet Movie Database (IMDb) se insiste en que Kubrick prefería el montaje para Europa, si bien «la versión larga está más difundida hoy día». El otro epílogo La fría acogida de los primeros pases en Estados Unidos acabó de decidir al realizador para suprimir una escena que se desarrollaba a modo de epílogo justo tras el desenlace del laberinto nevado y antes de la misteriosa secuencia final de la fotografía de los años veinte. En dicha escena, Wendy, convaleciente en una habitación de hospital, recibe la visita del administrador, quien le comunica que los investigadores no han encontrado el cadáver de su marido ni tampoco el del cocinero. Tal revelación suponía un giro narrativo arriesgado, puesto que venía a proponer nuevas conjeturas sobre todo lo ocurrido dentro de los muros del Overlook en los meses anteriores. La decisión del director de eliminar esa escena fue controvertida. El consenso general entre los que vieron los primeros pases era que la película quedaba mejor sin ella porque mantenerla suponía debilitar la amenaza del Overlook sobre la familia y reintroducía en el conflicto a Ullman, que apenas había tenido protagonismo en la historia. La coguionista Diane Johnson reveló que Kubrick sentía desde el principio cierta «compasión» por el destino final de Wendy y del pequeño Danny, y en ese sentido la escena del hospital daría cierta sensación de vuelta a la normalidad. Johnson, en cambio, era partidaria de un desenlace más trágico: llegó a proponer incluso la muerte de Danny Torrance; el caso es que el propio director siempre albergó ciertas reticencias respecto a la escena, hasta que finalmente decidió que era oscura y confusa, y que la película funcionaba mejor sin ella. Tal vez la «oscuridad» a la que alude Kubrick apunte a un posible paralelismo entre la desaparición de los cadáveres de Jack y Halloran y la tragedia del Donner Partyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donner_Party mencionada al principio. right|thumb|350px|right|thumb|350px|Tocones de árboles cortados por miembros del Donner Party. La fotografía, tomada 20 años después, muestra el nivel de deshielo durante ese tiempo. La crítica también se pronunciaba favorablemente: No faltaron, sin embargo, voces en contra de tal supresión. Para la actriz principal, Shelley Duvall, «Kubrick se equivocó, porque la escena explicaba algunas cosas importantes, como la importancia de la pelota amarilla y el papel que el director del hotel desempeña en la intriga». Desde un punto de vista retrospectivo, algunos espectadores se han planteado alguna incógnita tras conocer los debates internos del equipo durante el montaje del film sobre la conveniencia de incluirla o no. Sea como fuere, reflexionan, la escena estuvo desde el principio en el guion, de manera que la doble personalidad del personaje de Stuart Ullman estaba ya de algún modo presente en el carácter que Kubrick quería imprimirle en sus intervenciones al principio de la película, en las entrevistas y la visita guiada: mientras se rodaba la película, él, Ullman, ya «lo sabía todo» sobre el Overlook y, sin embargo, bajo su apariencia de anfitrión de modales exquisitos, premeditadamente se lo estaba ocultando a los futuros inquilinos.http://absolutewrite.com/forums/showthread.php?t=148120 Absolute Write Forums, usuario underthecity. Palmarés Las críticas negativas que recibió inicialmente la película le hicieron “merecedora” de dos nominaciones a los premios Razzie, o anti-Óscar: el de Peor Actriz Principal y el de Peor Director; finalmente, ni Duvall ni Kubrick “consiguieron” el premio. También optó a los premios Saturn en los apartados de Mejor Director, Mejor Actor Secundario (Scatman Crothers), Mejor Película de Terror y Mejor Banda Sonora (Wendy Carlos y Rachel Elkind); sólo Crothers se llevó el galardón en su apartado. En cuanto a los Óscar, después de haber concurrido como Mejor Película, Mejor Director y Mejor Guion con Barry Lyndon, El resplandor resultó ser la primera película de Kubrick que ni siquiera fue nominada en apartado alguno.Suerte parecida correrían sus dos películas posteriores: La chaqueta metálica optó a una nominación como Mejor Guion adaptado (premio que fue a parar finalmente a El último emperador, de Bernardo Bertolucci), mientras que su obra póstuma, Eyes Wide Shut, no fue preseleccionada en ningún apartado. Curiosidades * Gracias a "El resplandor" se hizo popular la steadicam (estabilizador de cámara), inventada por Garrett Brown, y que supuso una gran revolución en la industria cinematográfica. Gracias a la steadi de Garrett Brown se pudieron rodar los trávelings del pasillo del hotel o la escena de persecución en el laberinto. Garrett obtuvo un Premio Oscar en 1978 por su contribución a la técnica cinematográfica. * De la famosa escena del río de sangre cayendo desde las puertas del ascensor (conocida como The river of Blood) se puede ver un extraño objeto que cae junto a la sangre y que queda en la entrada del ascensor, mientras que la sangre sigue cayendo e inundando el lugar. Se ha llegado a varias explicaciones: podría tratarse de un cuerpo o de una persona que justo al salir del ascensor cae debido a la sangre (ésta última es poco probable). Solo se sabe que el equipo de Stanley Kubrick filmó dicha escena reiteradas veces y aquel objeto podría haber sido colocado allí intencionadamente. * Además, se desconoce qué representa exactamente aquella escena de las puertas del ascensor; aunque podría representar la cara de Danny gritando (ya que se lo puede ver gritando cuando tiene la visión del ascensor). * La escena final del film (la escena del cuadro) deja algunas dudas sobre el significado de ver al protagonista, Jack, en el cuadro. Stanley Kubrick declaró que esa persona en el cuadro no es Jack, sino su antepasado. * El libro que escribe Jack contiene una sola frase (All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy -literalmente Todo el trabajo y no distraerse hacen de Jack un chico aburrido), pero ésta cambia dependiendo del país. Las páginas del mismo las escribió el propio Kubrick usando una máquina de escribir programable. Usualmente las versiones en español optan por traducir con la frase «''No por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano''». * En el póster del PPV de la WWE Backlash 2007 el rostro del luchador Edge está atravesando una puerta, tal y como cuando Jack persigue a Wendy con un hacha. * En el vídeo de la canción "Spit it Out" de la banda Slipknot, aparecen escenas de la película, pero con los integrantes de la banda en vez de los actores. Por ejemplo, la puerta, en vez de decir Redrum, dice Tonkpils (Slipknot al revés). También aparecen las dos niñas y la escena del hacha. Además, se puede ver al vocalista Corey Taylor con un hacha en un laberinto congelado. * El grupo Gorillaz muestra referencias a las escenas de Danny en el hotel, en la intro del vídeo de "Rock the house". * Los Simpson también hacen una parodia de la película en un capítulo de "Noche de brujas" llamado El resplandior (según ellos, para no pagar derechos de autor). * En la película Seed of Chucky (El hijo de Chucky), en la escena donde Chucky va a buscar a Tiffany, Glen y Glenda al hospital después de abandonarlo, Chucky rompe la puerta con un hacha y deja ver su rostro por el agujero. * En una encuesta hecha en Inglaterra, El resplandor fue elegida la segunda película más aterradora de todos los tiempos, detrás de El exorcista. * Los actores de doblaje de la película en los países de habla no inglesa fueron seleccionados por el propio Kubrick. El resultado es controvertido; en España las críticas en este apartado son notables. * En algunos fragmentos de la película, el hijo lleva un jersey del Apolo 11; misión de cuyas escenas se dice que Kubrick podría ser artífice. * El grupo de rock 30 Seconds to Mars grabó el videoclip del sencillo The Kill basado en esta película: se pueden ver escenas como la de Jack Torrance en el vestíbulo del hotel jugando al frontón, pero en su lugar, a uno de los integrantes del grupo. También la escena en la que entra en la habitación prohibida y se encuentra a una chica saliendo de la ducha, o incluso la que la mujer de Jack Torrance se asoma por una puerta y ve a alguien disfrazado arrodillado frente a otra persona que esta sentada en una cama. Además, el videoclip se desarrolla en un hotel muy similar al de la película, e incluso aparecen imágenes de corta duración de personas muertas en varias partes del vídeo. Referencias Bibliografía * Duncan, P. (2003). Stanley Kubrick: Visual Poet, 1928-1999. Koln; London: Taschen. * Naremore, J. (2007). On Kubrick. London: BFI. * Hughes, D. (2000). The Complete Kubrick. London: Virgin. Enlaces externos * * El resplandor de Kubrick, referencias Entrevista a Diane Johnson, Stephen King, Garret Brown. Fragmentos de música. Ficha técnica y análisis. * * El resplandor, por Agencia MV * Imperfect Symmetry * Film 'El resplandor', de Stanley Kubrick, referencias * Artículo de Antipatía.cl: "Los grandes personajes de Kubrick" * Sinopsis de [http://elcinitodelsimio.blogspot.com/2009/12/el-resplandor-shining.html El resplandor (The Shining)] en español Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 1980 Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Stanley Kubrick Categoría:Stephen King